Ils s'étaient cherchés Et ils s'étaient trouvés
by Sorciere D'Emeraude
Summary: Depuis le début, ils savent inconsciemment qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais ils ne veulent pas l'accepter. Jusqu'au jour où un élément fait son entrée.. Par un biais surprenant.


Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui je reviens avec une fic centrée sur le couple que shippe le plus je pense.. à savoir CaptainQueen [Oui le terme HookedQueen me perturbe depuis que je sais ce qu'il veut dire..] L'histoire m'est venue d'après la musique **Requiem for a dream** c'est d'ailleurs celle-là que j'imagine dans ma fic.. J'ai été inspiré par la fic de **Leslie Lili** I'm Here pour la tonalité ainsi que celle de **TakeASmile**, Au son du violon (HarryPotter) pour le morceau de musique.

Si vous lisez ces mots : Merci de lire ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

_Ils s'étaient cherchés. Et ils s'étaient trouvés._

_._

Tous les occupants du Jolly Roger se trouvaient sur le ponton. Tous sauf une, se fit la remarque le capitaine Hook. Regina était absente. Évidemment, cette petite famille réunie n'était certainement pas pour elle, pensa-t-il.

Il entreprit de descendre une à une les marches branlantes qui menaient aux cabines, le bois grinçant à chacun de ses pas. Puis arrivé en bas il se figea; une air étrange envahissait l'air. A pas de loups, il se rapprocha d'une petite salle qu'il croyait pourtant être le seul à connaître. Mais visiblement, c'était l'endroit où s'était réfugiée Regina. Approchant son oreille du bois craquelé, le son mélodieux se fit plus entêtant et bientôt ce fut la seule chose dans l'esprit de Hook. Dénichant la clé au fond d'une de ses poches, il poussa la porte. Peut-être fit elle un grincement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent attention, tant celle-ci était portée sur le son. Apparemment la femme avait découvert son violon et elle n'était pas qu'une novice de cet instrument. Le visage dirigé vers le hublot, la seule chose qui semblait la rattacher à la vie était la musique. Plus rien n'importait, autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle se tenait là, droite et immobile telle une statue, mais on ne pouvait la qualifier ainsi en raison du mouvement rapide qu'effectuaient ses doigts fins sur l'instrument.

Hook se laissa aller à la pensée d'être à la place de l'instrument. Il pouvait presque sentir la douce pression des doigts de la Reine parcourir son corps. Toujours hypnotisé par la mélodie, ils se rapprocha, observant chacun des détails qui faisaient la personne de Regina à ce moment là. Il remarqua que la tension qui émanait habituellement du visage de la femme avait disparue, laissant place à une impression de de béatitude, de douceur, comme si le ciel entier s'était reconstruit dans ses traits. Elle était entièrement abandonnée à la musique. Ses mains jouaient du violon comme si elles avaient manipulées le vent, tellement le mouvement était rapide et doux. Hook sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Jamais personne n'avait joué de la sorte

Il approchait, encore et encore, comme attiré par l'instrument, comme il aurait été attiré par la lumière. Et puis son inconscient fit le reste. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait être sa part de compréhension, de lumière c'était bien elle. Elle vivant la même chose que lui au quotidien et devait se battre pour lutter. Bien que tous aient essayés de comprendre leur ressentit à tout deux, aucun ne savait ce que la perte du True Love devant soi pouvait vraiment occasionner comme dégâts. Un immense déchirement, comme si ou scindait votre âme en deux, comme si votre pensée partait dans un délire malsain, comme si on vous arrachait un par un les membres, avec la lenteur la plus impressionnante du monde. Mais vous préféreriez plutôt vivre cette mutilation que de voir le corps de l'être aimé s'écrouler à ses pieds, les derniers instants de vie quittant son corps sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour les empêcher de s'écouler.

Seule elle savait ce qu'on ressentait. Donc seule elle pouvait apaiser sa peine.

Ce raisonnement envahit tout son être, mais il eu plutôt l'impression de l'avoir toujours eu en lui.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de Regina, celle-ci aurait déjà du sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Ou elle ne s'en apercevait pas, ou elle ne voulait briser cet instant. En proie tous les deux à un conflit intérieur dont personne ne connaissait la portée, ils étaient en osmose. Ils ne comprirent pas bien lequel des deux s'était en premier tourné vers l'autre, mais en réalité, peu leur importait. Même lorsque que Regina posa doucement le violon sur le divan à son côté, la seule chose qui vint troubler le moment fut un imperceptible frémissement au bout de ses doigts. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils comprenaient.

Peut-être au lieu de courir après des chimères, au lieu de se ronger l'âme à propos de ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, de ce qu'il devaient faire, de ce qu'ils feraient, la seule chose qui calmerait leur esprits seraient de se consacrer à autre chose que ruminer ses pensée. Et puis, dans un même mouvement ils tendirent la main et s'effleurèrent le bout des doigts.

Ceux de Regina étaient exactement comme il les avaient imaginé : doux, mais pas fragile.

Ceux de Hook ne ressemblaient absolument pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé : eux aussi n'étaient pas fragile mais une tendresse en ressortait, particulièrement au moment où il entrouvrit ses doigts pour qu'ils se mêlent aux siens. Regina déglutit mais finalement accepta cette rédemption, cet état d'esprit, ce nouveau sentiment à gérer, elle l'accepta, lui.

Puis leur corps vinrent se mêler, pour qu'ils finissent enlacés, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les séparer. Puis au bout d'un long moment où ils s'apprivoisaient, où ils se découvraient l'un et l'autre par le contact, elle releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux ambres dans ceux azur de son compagnon. Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour que ses lèvres finissent leur course contre celles de Regina. Ce fut d'abord aussi doux qu'une plume, puis de plus en plus pressant pour finir en véritable baiser passionné.

Et dieux que cela faisait du bien, pensaient-ils. Rien n'était comparable. Pas même le souvenir de leurs amants perdus respectifs, un souvenir tel qu'il commençait à s'estomper.

Ils avaient voulu si fort se rappeler de ce souvenir que finalement c'est lui qui partait avec le plus de rapidité. Mais ils venaient de comprendre. Ils venaient de comprendre que la chose qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis longtemps était de laisser aller ce souvenir sans toutefois l'oublier vraiment. Toujours honorer la mémoire de leur être cher, mais arrêter de vivre dans le souvenir, et dans la vengeance. Il comprirent aussi qu'ils n'aurait pas pu accomplir cette nécessité l'un sans l'autre.

Ils s'étaient cherchés.

Et il s'étaient trouvés.

Comme ils devaient le faire.

.


End file.
